


A Tale of Two

by Rei_ChanWrites



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Naruto Shippuden Characters, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_ChanWrites/pseuds/Rei_ChanWrites
Summary: I've been writing this fic in my head for the past few months so I've finally decided to share it with the world, it's also my first fic so it might not be as great as it was in my head. It's mainly the same story line/plot/universe but there's some alterations here and there. I by no means own these characters or the story in any way and I'll never act like I have any rights to them. I'm not so good with summaries even when it comes to the non fanfic stories I've written. I hope everyone that knows that Naruto and Sasuke should be together enjoy this.





	1. In The Beginning

One night in a village hidden in the leaves, a baby was born. It should have been a night of rejoice but the village was far from cheering. Instead, the villagers were filled with fear as they fled their homes, screaming in panic, lives of the village ninjas were lessening. The cause of this was the release of the nine tailed fox demon who had once been sealed within the newly born child's mother. The child's mother belong to the Uzumaki Clan, had strong chakra and an even stronger will to live long enough to protect her child. The child's father was the strongest ninja in the village, the Fourth Hokage, as much as he wanted to protect his child he also had to protect his village. The fight lasted through most of the night. The only way to keep their child and village safe was to seal the fox demon within the child. The fox was smart though and quickly learned their plan, in hopes of stopping it he used the last for his strength to try to plunge one of his claws into the child only to be stopped be the child's parents. With the last string of their lives, the parents said their goodbyes and sealed the fox inside their son, Naruto Uzumaki. 

Five years have passed since the release and reseal of the nine tailed fox demon and all seems to be right with the village. This, however, cannot be said about the current life of Naruto Uzumaki. For reasons that go unsaid, he is a child shunned by all and loved by no one. The Third Hokage has taken up charge once again and Naruto sometimes thinks that maybe if he weren't so busy running the village then maybe he'd spend more time with him. But those times were limited at best. He would give the boy a weekly allowance which would mostly be spent on ramen and other necessities for the boy to survive on his own. And the Third Hokage shook off every question he asked about his past. Who were his parents? Did they die? Did they not want him? And why on earth did the whole village seem to hate him so much?

"It's not time for you to learn these things yet. Push these thoughts to the back of your mind." Lord Third Hokage would say, then he lightly squeeze Naruto's shoulder.

The day soon came when the Hokage aloud Naruto into the ninja academy. Naruto had become a prankster lately and he figured the training would wear down some of that energy out of him. Iruka Sensei and Naruto butted heads a lot but after a troublesome night the two started over and have now become quite close with each other, like father and son. The fellow ninja students weren't as forgiving and welcoming as their Sensei though. No one would sit with him, no one would eat lunch with him, and he never had a friend to play with after class was over. The parents weren't too thrilled about him attending the ninja academy either. After class, when the parents were picking their kids they'd whisper among each other just a little too loud. Just enough so their kids would know he's bad news and just loud enough to reach the ears of Naruto himself, who was always perched on a single wooden swing outside the academy doors. 

Every day Naruto wished he'd make a friend. And every day his heart sank a little lower when his wish didn't come true. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha lived in a nice, traditional Japanese style home with his mother, father, and older brother. He so desperately wanted to be like his older brother. Strived to be as strong as the Itachi Uchiha. But he loved his brother too, maybe even more than he loved his parents. His heart would sky rocket on the days Itachi trained with him. And his heart would ache on those days Itachi said no and would instead tap his fourhead and ask for forgiveness, but he'd smile anyways. Sasuke was talented but Itachi was gifted, at seven he'd graduated at the top of his class at the academy. At eight he was able to use the sharingan, at ten he became a chunin. Sasuke's the same age Itachi was when he graduated and Sasuke is just now starting out at the academy. 

Sasuke stops at a dock on his way home from the academy one afternoon. He sits at the edge, letting the tips of his shoes graze the surface of the water. He watched the ripples half-mindedly as his thoughts drifted to class that day. Naruto, the loser, had been late and it'd caused the whole class extra work. Dispite his distaste in the Uzumaki boy, his stomach always felt unsettled when he saw him alone. But Sasuke had a clan name and a reputation to uphold and that loser would definitely dirty his name so he never actually confronted him. Plus, he wouldn't really know how to related to him, Sasuke couldn't ever figure out what he'd say. They bicker a lot at the academy and whenever they were paired up for a match he'd always beat Naruto so for all he knows, Naruto might hate him. Something about the thought of Naruto hating him made him feel unsettled. Sasuke's mind wonders from Naruto to Itachi. He's been busy with back to back missions lately so the last time he'd really had the chance to talk to him was last week when they'd trained together. Sasuke remembers how cool Itachi's move with the kuni was but when he'd tried it himself he'd done nothing cool. In fact, he'd fallen and twisted his ankle. Itachi had to carry him home, Sasuke secretly found it fun, they talked about the police force and how Sasuke wanted to one day be the head of the force like their father was now. Sasuke smiled softly at his reflection before getting up and running home to the Uchiha compound. 

Sasuke is not like Itachi. He is not like Itachi was when he was young. Sasuke feels the difference when it comes to the older clan member's. They compare the two a lot. And Sasuke notices at home too, the way his father will say "Now that's my son," to Itachi but'll say "Keep it up and you'll be just like Itachi," to Sasuke. This is why Sasuke feels the need to try as hard as he can so one day he'll surpass Itachi, make his parents proud of him. 

"Momma, does dad...like Itachi more than me?" Sasuke askes his mother over the breakfast table, it's just the two of them this morning.

"No sweetheart, he's just a bit awkward. I'll let you in on a secret." His mother place a finger over grinning lips, "When it's just the two of us, he goes on and on about you." This makes Sasuke smile until his cheeks hurt.

"Now hurry up or you'll be late!" She laughs and Sasuke laughs with her for a moment before getting up to kiss her cheek and head out to the academy. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was home! Finally! Sasuke tackled the older man in a hug the moment he came into view. Itachi wrapped his arms around his little brother and pulled him close. Sasuke knew something was wrong, the way Itachi's arms shook, the way he had his face buried in the crook of Sasuke's shoulder. Itachi let out a shuddered breath and loosened his grip, Sasuke gave him one last squeeze before letting go. Itachi sunk further to the ground till he was sitting on his knees. Sasuke mirrored him.

"Ha, I can't tell who missed who more." Itachi's voice was rough and his eyes were darkened, giving away his exhaustion. He'd never seen Itachi this worn down before. He can't begin to imagine what kind of mission he was on.

"Did you just get home?" Sasuke asked with averted eyes.

"Just walked through the door a few moments before you did. Kind of surprised you didn't see me!" Itachi ended the sentence with a laugh due to Sasuke's blushing.

"Well excuse me! ....Want some tea? I'll make it!" Sasuke says with a smile as he runs off to the kitchen. Itachi's smile fades as soon as his little brother had left sight. Last night had been an all new kind of hell. A hell that Itachi would soon have to bring to the whole of the clan. He couldn't stop shaking. He wondered if he'd ever be able to sleep again. He moved himself until his back hit a wall, he straightened his legs out in front of him and let his head fall back with a soft thud. He let out a few deep breaths. His eyes opened at the sound of small footsteps. Sasuke carried in hand a tray with two cups and a small plate of sweet biscuits. 

"I helped mom make the biscuits this time! Come on, tell me how great they are!" Sasuke says with a confident smile as he places the tray next to Itachi and then sits cross legged facing Itachi. 

"They're good. A little sweeter than the usual." Itachi reply's with a soft smile.

"Well, we made them last night because I had a feeling you'd be home soon. And you like sweet things!" Sasuke is practically beaming at the sight of his brother, sitting with him, eating almost too sweet biscuits. 

"I do. Thank you." Itachi says with a gruff voice. Itachi's afraid he might actually start crying. He can't though, he knows he's already given away too many emotions. He can't let his little brother see him cry, he can't let himself cry, he probably wouldn't be able to stop. So instead, he tries to distract his thoughts. 

"Tell me Sasuke, how's it been at the academy?" Itachi lets himself drown in the stories his brother tells him.

A lot of the stories involve his personal training and a few stories about the Uzumaki child come up and half of Itachi wants to ask about him, he wants to know how he's been, does the child have any friends? Itachi wanted to ask if the two were friends but the question was quickly pushed back. It seemed like hours before the two were finally interrupted, their mother calling them to the dinner table. Itachi had been able to relax some during his talk with Sasuke and dinner with him and their mother. But the memories of the prier night flooded his head once he was alone in his room. After an hour of fighting back those memories and tears he finally gave up, just a little bit though. He gave into his emotions as he silently made his way to Sasuke's room, it was a lucky thing that Sasuke didn't have to go to the academy tomorrow. He slid the door open just enough to slip inside and close the door back behind himself. He crouches down and pokes Sasuke once, twice. He goes in for a third poke but is interrupted by the peek of an eye and a small voice.

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispers.

"Sorry to wake you. Um-" 

"I know there's something wrong. You can sleep here too." Sasuke says in that same small voice as he scoots across his futon to make room for his brother. Itachi's breath catches but he nods as he slides under the blanket. His little brother has already fallen back asleep, one leg automatically draping over Itachi's waist. He finds comfort in that small weight and praying to what ever god can hear him that he and his brother didn't have to live as an Uchiha in their next lives.


	2. A Little Bit of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi's the go to guy when it comes to both training and learning a few secrets of the village. And Naruto may have just made an unlikely friend.

Naruto drags his feet as he makes his way home today. Sasuke had totally wiped him out in today's academy practice fight, it was embarrassing. And the jerk was so smug about it too, and the girls all giggled. Yep, embarrassing. It was a little disappointing too, it's not like Naruto had anyone to train with. Naruto had heard of Itachi. He knew he was strong and talented not that Naruto would ever ask but he thinks it'd be cool to train with him and Sasuke.

Maybe... No! Naruto could never ask that jerk for anything. Never in a million years. 

He stops. The dock where Sasuke sat sometimes was empty today. Must be training, or with his family.. Naruto thinks as he kicks dirt toward the dock. 

"Stupid," Naruto mumbles but he doesn't know who the word is directed at.  
"Well, I've got ramen to eat." And with this, Naruto marches home, avoiding as many people as possible.

 

Sasuke sits at the dock for a while to pass the time. The sunset is supposed to be nice today. It's been four days now since Itachi had come home from his mission worn out, both physically and mentally. And, though Sasuke may still be a child, he noticed right away. Itachi is still sleeping in Sasuke's bedroom and after only one slightly odd conversation with their parents had the subject been put to rest.

"Itachi? Your mother found you sleeping in Sasuke's room last night." Their father, Fugaku, had said over dinner. 

Despite his best efforts, Itachi still didn't sleep as well as he had wished. Itachi begins his explanation when Sasuke intervenes, "I wanted Itachi to tell me some stories about his missions and he just fell asleep!" 

There mother giggles at this, "Really? That's very sweet." 

"Hmm. Well, don't make a habit of this. It could affect Itachi's health if he isn't well rested." Fugaku says sturnly, half glaring at Sasuke. 

"It won't become a habit because it could affect Sasuke's health even more than my own." Itachi's voice comes out harsher than he means for it to. This starts a silent argument between Fugaku and his eldest son. Then, without warning, Fugaku clears his throat.

"I suppose you're right," Fugaku says flatly then turns to Mikoto. "Honey, dinner was as great as always. I've got some paper work to go over." Then he kisses her cheek and rises from the floor, turning and leaving the room without another word. 

It had been awkward for Sasuke, the way it seemed like his father had disregarded him. Itachi had promised Sasuke that their father was just stressed with his duties to both the village and the clan but still... 

Sasuke heard a sandaled foot step onto the dock.

"Tch, what do you want Loser?" Sasuke says as he turns just enough to see Naruto in his peripheral vision.

"You could call me by my name!" Naruto snaps back. 

The two stare at each other for a long moment before Sasuke 'tsks' and mumbles out a quiet "whatever". Naruto takes that as an okay to take a seat next to him. When he does, Sasuke scoots over as much to the left as he can without falling off. Naruto sighs and mirrors his movements, scooting as far to the right as he can. Almost ten minutes go by before either of them say anything.

"Is your brother really as strong as people say..?" Naruto's voice is so quiet he worries Sasuke didn't hear him when he doesn't reply right away.

"He's probably the strongest ninja in the village!" Sasuke says praisingly. 

"I guess...you train with him a lot then." Naruto's voice is even quieter this time so Sasuke almost has to strain to hear. 

"Is...that a compliment?" Sasuke questions in a slightly disgusted tone.

"Like hell I'd compliment a jerk like you!" Naruto practically yells at the Uchiha boy.

"Well no one wants a compliment from a loser like you anyways!" Sasuke huffs out. 

The two grow quiet again, longer this time. The sun sets and darkness falls over the pond, the mountains, over the two very different young shinobi. And without another word the two take their leave, awkwardly, when they both have to walk in the same direction. It was even more awkward when a couple whispered, "Look, that child is following an Uchiha. That child should mind his own buisness," a little too loud. Sasuke feels his stomach drop at the comment and when he glances over at Naruto his heart beats furiously. Had it always been like this for him? Sasuke couldn't help but think that yes, it probably was. 

"Well...uh. This is my street so...later," mumbles Naruto with a small wave towards the Uchiha.

"Oh, yeah. Later." Sasuke replies in a hushed tone. 

Sasuke doesn't quite remember the rest of the walk home. He knows someone said hi to him. He knows someone clapped him on the shoulder and congratulated him on his progression at the academy. He knows someone compared him to Itachi again. But he can't remember anyone's face, or their voice. Or if it had been an Uchiha that had spoken to him, or if it was another villager. His heart still aches over the comment the couple had said about Naruto. He had noticed that Naruto was different, that he didn't have any parents or anyone like Itachi. But, did Naruto really not have anyone? Did the Hokage take care of him? Who made his meals or washed his clothes or... Sasuke's head swimmed with questions that he knew at least one person could answer. 

 

Itachi slid under the covers of Sasuke's futon, being careful as to not disturb the small boy. Itachi hadn't come home till an hour ago, long after Sasuke had gone to bed. Mikoto had informed him that Sasuke had acted weird since he came home this evening. And though Itachi had wondered, he didn't wish to wake his little brother. Well, Itachi thought, he's breathing weird...maybe I should-

"Do you know about a kid named Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke suddenly asks.

Itachi flinches at his brother's sudden question. "What's with the sudden quest-"

"You know something about him, right?" Sasuke sits up and turns to face his brother and though the room was dark, Itachi clearly see the distress on his face. 

"I...can't tell you much..." Itachi sits up to face Sasuke. 

Sasuke nods, "Tell me what you can then?" 

Itachi grits his teeth, he knows the rules about the Uzumaki boy and he knows that if anyone found out the truth about the night of his birth then... Well, Naruto would be in grave danger. But Itachi trusted his brother enough to tell him a little bit at least. 

"His parents died on the night he was born. I knew them both very well. Actually, I trained under his father for a while. And his mother, she was like a wild fire; strong heart, seemingly endless chakra, hilarious. She...was mom's best friend." Sasuke's eyes widened at the information. 

"Mom's-?" 

Itachi nods twice before continuing, "Mom had you three months before Ku- before Naruto was born. I can't tell you about their death and I can't tell you the exact reason why he's hated by the village but I will say this," Itachi closes his eyes, weary of his words he says, "Naruto could become an extremely strong ninja. His parents were both very loved and important to the village and its this world of shinobi, and power battle, and hate that took two very beloved shinobi from our lives. If...Sasuke if anyone belonging to another village or land found out who Naruto's parents are then he'd be killed." 

Sasuke's can't remember the last time he took a breath but it must have been a while because when he does finally breathe, it burns his lungs. Sasuke is baffled by the information Itachi has told him. It feels like it's almost too much. Like, he's seeing a little bit of the truth to this world he's living in. He looks up at his brother who's eyes have shifted to the window now, looking at something beyond the walls of the village, something beyond Sasuke's comprehension. 

"I-" Sasuke starts but Itachi continues. 

"Watch him when you can, Sasuke. Don't get too involved but...just enough. Okay?" Itachi asks with a serious tone and bunched eyebrows. All Sasuke can do is nod. 

"We should get some sleep." 

 

A few days have passed since Naruto's incounter with Sasuke at the dock. Sasuke hasn't appeared on the bridge since that day and Naruto can only guess that he's too embarrassed to be seen with him again. Naruto can't blame him though. He knows full well that no one wants to be his friend, give Iruka Sensei who takes him out for ramen every once and a while. Also the ramen shop owner and his daughter, they were also nice to Naruto, which is weird because half the time Naruto doesn't even have enough money to pay. But they feed him anyways and Naruto is always grateful. 

It's a Saturday, Naruto thinks, so he heads for his little spot in the woods just outside the village walls. It's a small open field and though there were targets hanging before Naruto even found the place, he's never seen another ninja training. 

Today is different though, as he closes in on the small opening he hears it. The small thud of kunai against wood. Then the louder thud of feet falling to the ground. When Naruto rounds a tree he freezes as a kunai wips past his ear and hits the bullseye on the target behind him.

An Uchiha, Naruto thinks. There's no doubting it. The dark hair, the symbol on the shirt, the feeling of power. It's not any Uchiha either. It's Sasuke's older, very well known, brother Itachi.

"Uh... I can...uh. Come back later" mumbles Naruto as he begins to turn.

"No, you can stay. Show me what you can do." Itachi muses with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah! I've got skills!" 

Ten minutes later Itachi is too incredibly close to laughing. The boy is just so damn amusing and so much like his mother. He's clumsy and not nearly as talented as Kushina but he's got a fire in him. Naruto is currently laying on his back, looking up through the trees. Itachi watches for a moment before joining him. Naruto jumps slightly at the sudden closeness of Sasuke's brother.

"So, my skills are a little rusty maybe..." Naruto whispers under his breath. 

"You'll be alright. I feel like you're a quick learner-"

"I can't learn anything if everyone hates me. There's no one who'd want to teach 'That Boy' anything." Naruto's voice rises with each word making Itachi's stomach turn with guilt.

"I...could show you a few things?" Itachi says casually.

Naruto shoots up as fast as lightning, "Really! That'd be awesome! But...don't tell Sasuke because well...it's embarrassing." 

Itachi lets out a small chuckle, "My lips are sealed."

What the two had thought would be "a few things" turned into three hours of training. Naruto was beaming by the time the sun set and Itachi had ended their lesson. Itachi had suggested they meet again tomorrow and Naruto immediately agreed with the arrangement. Naruto went home skipping without a care in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter two is here! I've been making shirts all week with my Cricut and heating press! Fun times! Also, got two domesticated rats. Spark is my mom's and Eto is mine. Hope you chickadees are doing great! Much love. -Rei


	3. This Has to be a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue all over the place. Naruto basks in Sasuke's beauty. More Naruto and Itachi interactions....and a little bit of heartache.

Naruto dashes out of his house only to turn back around when he's realized he forgot to put his shoes on. His hands shake with excitement as he tugs the worn out sandals onto his feet. Now, he can dash off. The streets are still fairly bare and the sun was still rising. Naruto, in his tunnel vision of excitement, doesn't notice a villager before it was too late. He had run right into the villager, the villager's bags fell to the ground. 

"You rotten child!" The man yelled at Naruto, with a fist raised in the air. Naruto apologized right away and tried to help the man but was just yelled at once again.

"Don't touch my things! If this happens again I'll-"

"You'll what? Hit him? Kill him? Curse his name? That's not the way to treat a child of your village." Someone had intervened, the rough, cool voice belonged to Itachi.

"Itachi!" Naruto cheered, then immediately hid behind the Uchiha.

"Oh. You Uchiha think you're so superior to the rest of the village. You can't boss me around!" The elder villager spat. 

"Perhaps you're right. Sarcasm aside, I do believe a member of the Anbu ranks higher than a simple merchant. Now, If you'll excuse us." Itachi nods at the man once before turning to face Naruto. He taps Naruto on the forehead. 

"Sorry, I tried to catch you sooner but I was at the Hokage tower." Itachi apologizes as they start their walk towards their spot in the woods.

"Mhm. It's okay! Happens a lot. But...thanks." The last two words come out in a whisper.

Itachi doesn't say anything for a moment. Not until they've reached their training spot, "I'll work hard to change the way of shinobi, of the way people act in general. I don't...mmm. It's not right how they treat you so, I'm sorry."

Naruto's eyes water. He tells himself it's because of the wind but he knows full well that the trees are still. He clears his throat, "come on! Show me something cool!" 

They spend another three hours training together. Itachi showed him chakra control, how to properly throw a kunai... Lot's of things, so many things that Naruto couldn't count on both hands. And he felt great, happy. It's a sensation he's hardly ever felt before. Does he train with Sasuke like this? Naruto wonders. He wonders what it'd be like to call someone like the Itachi Uchiha brother. Despite his dislike in Sasuke he has to admit, it'd be nice to have the both of them as brothers. 

 

Ah, Sasuke thinks, Itachi's back! The younger Uchiha runs to the front hall as the door slides shut. 

"Were you training? Did you learn anything new?" Sasuke excitedly asked his older brother. 

"Ha, whoa there Mr. Eager I haven't even taken my shoes off yet." Itachi hums out as a smile settles on his face. 

"Come on big brother! Did you...train with anyone?" Sasuke chose his words carefully. The news had finally been released that Itachi's best friend Shisui had been found dead at Nakano river, eyes removed. Itachi hadn't said much. Actually, he hadn't said anything, just held on tightly to Sasuke that night while he fought tears and tried to welcome sleep. But Sasuke had a feeling he hadn't gotten much rest that night and when morning came he'd already been gone.

The two Uchiha brothers were now relaxing in the living room with cups of tea and sweet biscuits. "Can you keep a secret?" Itachi muses over the still steaming cup. 

"Of course!" Sasuke immediately replies. 

"I was training someone." Itachi says through smiling lips. 

"Really? But you won't train me..." Sasuke pouts with puffed cheeks. 

Itachi taps Sasuke's forehead, "I train with you all the time." 

"Yeah...well, who is it?" Sasuke questions with still pouting lips.

"Mhm uh," Itachi shakes his head, "he asked me not to tell." 

"Better not be that loser Naruto." Sasuke mumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest. Itachi lets out a laugh as he shakes his head. Oh little brother, Itachi thinks to himself, you are just too much. 

There's a knock at a door on the west side wall of the living room, its a door that leads straight out onto a side road. Then it opens without Itachi or Sasuke giving the person an answer. Two men belonging to the Uchiha clan and the police force stand in the opening of the door way. 

"Itachi," the Uchiha with lighter hair spats, "we've got a few questions." 

Itachi rises from the floor, slightly bows his head, "yes?" He questions. 

"We've been digging around in the events of Shisui's death-" Itachi grits his teeth and harshly says, "You could use nicer words." The light haired Uchiha tsks while the darker haired one shifts uncomfortably. 

"Yes well," the light haired Uchiha continues, "we've been looking into it as if it were a murder. Because no one can really believe that a strong, capable shinobi such as Shisui Uchiha would kill himself. And-" Itachi interrupts, "and you're speaking with me because?" 

"Because on the night of his death there was a mandatory meeting. And only Shisui and yourself were missing." 

"So you think I killed him? My best friend? Just because I missed some meeting." 

"It wasn't just some meeting, Itachi! You knew the importance of it and you were still absent." 

"Do you...honestly think I'm nice and patient enough to sit here and let you accuse me of something like this?" Itachi cocks his head as his voice turns cold and unfamiliar to Sasuke. All he can do is watch the interaction between the three. 

The next few minutes go by in a blur for Sasuke as he watches the fight between the three break out. The two members of the police force were, of course, out matched. Only a few minutes after the first attack, were the two face down on the ground. 

"You..." one of the officers huffs out "posses the sharingan. Those who do can easily forge a signature-"

"So you believe I wrote the suicide note?" Itachi growls through gritted teeth. "This 'clan' is-" 

"What is going on here Itachi?" Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father and the head of the police force, demands. 

"Your son attacked us and refused our questioning on Shisui's death." 

"Itachi, explain this. Tell them calmly why you weren't at the meeting on the night of Shisui's death, please." Fugaku firmly demands.

Itachi...laughs. It wasn't the same, warm laugh Sasuke had heard him let out almost half an hour earlier. No, this one was cold. Void of humor, void of all emotion and it shook Sasuke's bones. It was not something he ever wanted to hear. 

"'Tell them,' the man says. There's nothing for me to say. I'm a member of the Anbu, my missions are classified. Do you understand that word? Or is it because the clan is so important that I have to tell you anyways? The clan this, the clan that." Itachi lets a kunai fly from his hand, it hits the center of a painted Uchiha symbol on the wall adjacent to them. "Is that all that really matters to you people? You want me to tell you something with all honesty!" He's quite for a moment. When no one answers he continues, "...I've lost all hope in this pathetic clan." 

Durning the time of Itachi's rant, all Sasuke can do is try to stay standing. His knees shake as he remember's the times Itachi has laughed happily. He thinks of the time Itachi came home the night of Shisui's death. He remembers how drained and tired he was. And no matter how many times he and Itachi had trained together, Itachi was never violent. Even the time he'd followed him on his mission to take down a giant boar. Itachi was not a person of cruelty and hatred. This was not how his brother was supposed to be. 

Without his permission, Sasuke's legs quickly moved him to the doorway. And he felt even more betrayed by his body when he opened his mouth and yelled, "Calm down big brother!" 

The four men in the street jumped at the sudden exclamation. Itachi's eyes grew wide as he turned his head too look at his little brother. His head quickly turns forward again as he drops to his knees, forehead pressed against the dirt road. 

"I apologize for my outburst and my abnormal behavior. Working with the Anbu and the Uchiha police force has been stressful on my lately. But...I promise you, I wasn't the cause of Shisui Uchiha's death." 

"You can't jus-" the light haired Uchiha officer starts but Fukgaku raises a hand, "I apologize men. Itachi has seemed a bit out of touch lately. I'll take care of it." 

"But sir-" 

"I said I'll take care of it." Fugaku says with a rising voice. 

"Yes sir." The two Uchiha bow and leave. Itachi, still in his low bowed position, turns his head slightly to look at his little brother. I'm sorry Sasuke, Itachi silently apologizes, I'm sorry for what's to come little brother...I'm so... His thoughts drift as Sasuke disappears into the house. 

 

The day seemed fairly tame from Naruto's perspective today. He didn't run into any unsavory villagers, he got Ichiraku ramen for breakfast, and he did well when it was time for shuriken and kunai lessons thanks to Itachi's help. Iruka had praised him for the improvement and that made Naruto's day even better. Now though, he waits on his swing outside the academy doors. He waits for all the ninja in training leave together in small groups or together with their parents. No one had invited him out again today so it surprised him when a certain Uchiha boy gave him a nod that seemed to say "come on, loser". 

And so, he followed. He stayed far behind Sasuke as they walked. He wanted to make sure none of the villagers said anything like they had a few days before. Naruto fiddled with a hole at the hem of his shirt, keeping his eyes down. Only looking up under his short blond lashes every once in a while to make sure the ravenet was still within view. 

Naruto slowed as he watched Sasuke jog down the small slope leading to the dock he's always seen at. Naruto watches closely for his next move. The Uchiha doesn't look up in Naruto's direction but instead takes a seat at the far left to the dock's edge, leaving enough space for the blond. 

Naruto's shoulders visibly relax and his heart races as he silently thanks Sasuke for the subtle invitation to join him. By now, most of the villagers were on the main roads in town so only after he's passed a few adults does he turn back and head to his open space on the dock. Neither of them say a word as Naruto takes a seat. After a few silent moments Naruto sneaks a glance at Sasuke and immediately regrets it. 

But the image of Sasuke is already burned in his memory. The ravenet's eyes had been closed but his face was turned up towards the sky. The low sun shown through his dark hair, giving it a blue tint. His skin, normally pale, was glowing. And now, Naruto could kind of understand why all the girl fussed over him.

He's beautiful. The thought runs through his mind without his permission. He tried to shake it out, physically, he actually shook his head. But the damage had already been done. 

"You a dog or something?" Sasuke suddenly says. 

"No!" Naruto bites back.

"Then quit shaking your head, you're being weird." Sasuke murmurs. 

"You're being weird." Naruto retaliates. 

"I'll leave you know. Then you'll look all sad and lonely." Sasuke threatens with a bored expression. 

Naruto straights as Sasuke prepares to get up. "Wait," his lips move "sorry." 

Sasuke just huffs as he relaxes back onto the dock. They stare out at the water for a long while, neither of them talking. But the silence wasn't the same kind of silence Naruto experienced when he was alone in the woods, or on his walks, or at his empty little home. It was comforting. It was comforting to know there was another person sitting this close to him. It was comforting to feel the heat of the other boy's body, because he could actually feel it, they weren't sitting as far apart as he had thought. He could hear the small breaths Sasuke let out. Naruto liked this kind of silence. 

Sasuke left an hour later, saying he wanted to practice a new shuriken technique Itachi had taught him. They said their goodbyes. Sasuke even let a small smile fall on his lips as he waved. And in return, Naruto smiled back. 

 

Naruto stood in the street. Dazed. Feet glued in place. He couldn't understand the silence that ran through the village. He didn't want to understand the chaos going on around him. He didn't want to understand those words that were repeated over and over and over again. Those words, whether they were yelled or whispered, they made him sick. 

His feet stayed glued even though he wanted to run. He wanted to look for them. He wanted to find him and beg him to tell the truth. To say "It's just a rumor Naruto. We're okay. I promise." But he also knew that that was highly unlikely at this point. 

The morning had been so beautiful. The sky was still kissed with oranges and pinks as Naruto had locked his door behind him. He had been in such a great mood. Until he heard those words from a loud, frightened villager. 

"Late last night, a massacre went down in the Uchiha clan compound. The only survivors; Sasuke Uchiha and his elder brother, the doer of the crime, Itachi Uchiha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my chickadees! Hope everyone's been having a great week! My daughter's fourth birthday is today so I've been wrapping presents and making cupcakes all morning. Love you all, have a wonderful weekend! *hugs and kisses*


	4. Flowers and Dirty Rags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Mr. Silver Haired Anbu. Sun sets, gravestones, and a kind of crappy Hokage, cause you know, that "will of fire". And Naruto is cleaning?!

Sasuke screams. A moment later two Anbu members enter the room, armed and ready to attack any intruder. Except Sasuke's scream was due to the nightmares that now plagued him. One of the two Anbu runs to Sasuke's side, silver hair falls over a cat-like mask. 

The Anbu hands Sasuke a glass of water and pushes the sweat soaked hair from his face.

"I know..." the Anbu starts, then hums, "I understand how you feel." The Anbu finishes in a whisper. 

"How could you know?" Sasuke mumbles over the glass cup he still clutched in his hands. 

The Anbu closes his eyes, "because I've lost the people I care about most too." Sasuke just nods and hands the glass back to the Anbu. "Sorry," whispers Sasuke as he leans back against the hospital bed. 

The silver haired Anbu rises from the chair beside Sasuke's bed but doesn't leave the room. Instead, he perches himself on the window ledge. He pulls a rather inappropriate book from his pocket to distract his thoughts but it was useless. He had worked with Itachi and had really admired the boy for his skills but now... 

The Anbu bit his lip. 

"Guess I failed again, huh Obito?" 

 

Naruto wonders around the now abandoned Uchiha compound. The bodies of the clan members had all been buried within the compound's walls. Naruto had search for Sasuke during the memorial service for the clan, he even asked the Hokage if he could see Sasuke. But the Hokage had just told him that he was in a well guarded room at the hospital, he'd then told Naruto not to worry too much about him. 

But all Naruto had done is worry. He worried about what would happen to the compound. He worried about the clan's important belongings. Hell, he's even worried about Itachi's well being. But most of all, he worried about what this had done to Sasuke. 

Had he gone completely crazy? Was he badly hurt? Where would he live? Surely he wouldn't want to live in this large, abandoned place all by himself. Knowning his pride in the clan he probably would live here still. Would he come back to the academy? Would he still visit the dock? Thousands of questions had been pounding in the back of his mind for the past two weeks now. 

Two weeks... It had already been two weeks. The whispers in the village had died down now and Naruto was glad. He didn't want Sasuke to have to hear the village talk about his clan's business. The way some of the villagers had spat out the world "Uchiha" had made Naruto grit his teeth, he'd wanted to punch each and every one of them in the gut. 

Naruto had been checking the flowers on each of the graves belonging to the Uchiha clan every day, changing them out when needed. He'd do this for as long as he'd need to. Lucky no one ever pays attention to him. He'd be really embarrassed if Sasuke found out about it. But Naruto did it anyways. He'd probably still do it even after Sasuke came home.

Naruto slowly wondered out of the compound, the sun was just beginning to set. The bodies may be gone but this wretched village hadn't even cleaned the blood and Naruto WAS JUST NOW NOTICING! He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. This stupid village! Naruto took off then, he probably didn't have any proper cleaning supplies but he had to at least try to scrub the visible walls clean. So he ran as fast as his feet could take him, not even bothering to apologize to the few villagers he'd bumped into. 

"Ah! Sasuke can't come home to that!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his door open. He didn't even bother taking off his shoes as he searched for a bucket, towels, and some cleaning solution. 

He spent the entire night cleaning every drop of dried blood he could find. 

 

As the Hokage entered the Uchiha compound, the last thing he'd imagine seeing was the young, now filthy Uzumaki boy sleeping infront of Sasuke's home. A metal bucket lay beside him filled with blackened rags. He had been surprised that the boy had managed to clean it all in one night. The foxes chakra had probably given him a few extra boosts of energy. His eyes soften as he watches the boy sleep. 

Naruto had taken on and finished a job that was meant to be his, the Hokage thought to himself. He'd been so busy with paper work and other villages demanding answered and searching for Itachi that he hadn't even thought about what this would do to Sasuke. He was furious at himself for the decisions he'd made. The choice may have been good for the village... but what would this do to the Uchiha boy? 

The Hokage crouches down and pokes Naruto's cheek. Naruto's nose twitches but he doesn't wake. "Naruto," the Hokage says firmly. Nothing. He sighs heavily then..

"Itchiraku is having a sale!" He yells and in a flash the yellow haired boy is awake and on his feet. 

"What? Really! Wait...?" Naruto quickly spins on his heels to face the Hokage. 

"You're lying!" And the Hokage chuckles as he stands. 

"I apologize but I couldn't think of any other way to wake you." 

Naruto pouts and crosses his arms, "that was mean." The Hokage just grins and rubs a hand ontop Naruto's head. 

"You worked hard, hmm." The Hokage says solemnly. 

Naruto bats the hand away. "Yeah because you didn't! Were you gonna let Sasuke see that mess again?!" He yells at the elder. Then, he stomps away. "Stupid old man!" 

"Mhm. Stupid old man indeed." 

The Hokage gathers up the bucket and dirtied rags and surveys the rest of the compound. Naruto had done more than what the Hokage had first realized. Though it might've been a little improper, he had washed up the insides of the homes too. Perhaps he just didn't know which home was Sasuke's and just cleaned them all to be safe. But maybe, the Hokage thinks, he'd cleaned all of them for Sasuke. 

 

Clouds of dust dirtied Sasuke's feet as he drags them against the dirt roads leading to the compound. The Hokage was to his right while the silver haired Anbu stayed to his left, they created a small wall of coverage from the villagers and Sasuke was grateful no one had stopped them to chat. 

The Anbu and Hokage wall wasn't enough to keep the stares from entering Sasuke's view though. It wasn't enough to block out the whispers. The voices of the villagers who only watch him so they can gossip later. The compound is quiet though. Those walls seemed to block everything out. But Sasuke froze and shut his eyes, sheilding them from the blood stained buildings and roads. The Hokage squeezes his shoulder then and his eyes open to see...

Clean walls. Clean windows. No blood in sight, so Sasuke sighs and moves his feet again. He can still see them, the clan. His aunt sweeping the front porch of her little shop. He could still see the two grandfathers that had always played Go together just on the inside of their opened home doors. He could still hear the sounds of the police force as they walked by the buildings. He braces himself as the Hokage slides open the door to his home. It too, has been cleaned. 

"Are you sure about this?" The Hokage asks Sasuke as the boy steps through the doorway. 

"Yeah.." the young Uchiha replies absently. 

Sasuke searches the home. There's no sign of blood anywhere. The clothing and dishes were all cleaned. Beds were made. And the fridge was filled. He leaves the two older men in the living room as he travels to his room to unpack the clothing that'd been brought to him while he stayed at the hospital. After a while of absently unpacking Sasuke returns to the living room. 

"Need anything?" The Hokage asks calmly. 

"Not really.." Sasuke shakes his head "umm. Thanks for cleaning," he says with a slight bow. 

"I wish I was the one who deserved the thanks but my men had nothing to do with this." The Hokage says with the wave of a hand. 

"I'll be off then. Anbu will be posted around the compound for a while. Will that be okay with you?" The Hokage asks with a small smile. 

"No. I mean, that's fine. Thank you." Sasuke mumbles at the ground. The Hokage hums, then knocks twice against the wall before leaving.

It takes all the strength Sasuke has in him to not cry that night but the tears soak his pillow anyways. When he does fall asleep, he doesn't dream. Dreaming of nothing is better than dreaming of nothing but bloodshed though. His head hurts when he wakes up the following morning. His eyes feel like they've been wielded shut from all the crying. His mouth and throat were dry. He laid there for a long while, thinking of simple things. He wondered about the academy. He wondered about who'd cleaned everything if it wasn't the Hokage. He wondered about Naruto. Had he gone to the dock while Sasuke stayed at the hospital? Was he still causing trouble for everyone? Had he been sitting in that stupid swing again, looking like a freaking loser? 

Why did Sasuke even care about Naruto? Why would Naruto care about him? They weren't friends or... were they? 

When Sasuke finally lifts himself from the futon his stomach growls. He settles for miso soup and a bowl of rice. It didn't taste as good as his mother's had but it was better than the hospital's. After washing his dishes he takes a long, steaming bath. When Sasuke is dried and dressed he wonders outside. An Anbu is seated outside his front door, its not the silver haired one he'd grown used to but the man nods at him and Sasuke returns the gesture. 

The compound is quiet, give the occasional bird calls and flap of wings. He checks inside all the shops and homes. They really had all been cleaned. But flashes of blood danced in Sasuke's vision. With a tsk he shakes his head and finds himself walking towards the Uchiha cemetery. He'd still been in too much of a shock to participate in the burial service. He thought about all the people who had probably been there. And who hadn't. 

Sasuke hadn't realized how many people had actually belonged to his clan until he saw the stones. Unlike how most of the hidden leaf village memorated their dead the Uchiha clan had gravestones placed at the head of each of those that were buried. Rows of graves lined the Uchiha cemetery. Each stone had a fresh flower laying at its base. 

"Who put the flowers down..?" Sasuke questions aloud. 

"The Uzumaki boy." The sudden voice startles Sasuke. The silver haired Anbu raises his hands in defeat. Then Sasuke startles again when the words the Anbu has just spoken settle in. 

"Naruto?" 

"Mhm. He was the one that cleaned everything too." 

Sasuke's breath catches in his chest and his knees begin to shake. This...village is so stupid. Stupid! They couldn't even... Why did that Loser think it was okay to do this for Sasuke? For his clan? Maybe he... 

Sasuke wanted to scream then. Want to find Naruto and punch him square in the nose. He wanted to rip off every flower from every headstone. He wanted to...

He chewed on lip so his tears fell silently instead of in a sob. 

"That Loser." 

 

Naruto freezes when he sees Sasuke walk through the doors of the academy's classroom. Then he tears his eyes away, finding anything else to look at. He looks back at the ravenet when the whispers start up. Even though Naruto knows Sasuke is good at keeping a mask up, he tenses at the still visible purple smudges under his eyes. Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl that Naruto thinks would be more attractive if she didn't have such a temper, runs up to Sasuke before he can even take two more steps inside the room. 

"Sasuke! You're back!" She squeals. Sasuke's eyes twitches. 

"Yeah-" Sasuke begins.

"How are you? You aren't hurt are you?" Sakura asks loudly. Another girl by the name of Ino Yamanaka shoves Sakura aside. 

"Hey Sasuke! We missed you!" Ino says through a well practiced smile. 

Sasuke just nods as he weaves his way through the young ninjas that've crowded the room. Sasuke usually never paid any mind to the other kids that would sit at the same table as him. But now... He looked at the table Naruto was seated at. The young blond was looking out the window at the moment. Sasuke's footsteps slowed when he remembered what the silver haired Anbu had told him, so he decides that he'd feel safest sitting next to him. 

The whispers stopped at once when Sasuke takes the seat next to Naruto. He watches as the blond's focus falls on him. Naruto's eyes narrow but he doesn't object. 

"What're you doin' jerk?" Naruto questions almost too quietly. 

"Sitting, loser." Sasuke tsks. They look away from each other then, neither of them noticing the smile that kissed the other's lips. 

The rest of the school day went on as it normally had, though, Naruto and Sasuke didn't bicker as much as they usually did. And when Iruka Sensei released them from class, the two boys walked in silence to the their place on the riverbank. They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time. But Naruto was growing anxious, he breaks the silence first.

"You didn't miss that much at the academy. I mean, you're already really good so.." 

Sasuke huffs. 

"Oh! I did perfect my sexy jutsu though!" 

"You're an idiot." Sasuke says with a small grin.

"You know what? That's why you're a jerk! I made that juts-" Naruto's words leave him as he looks over at Sasuke. The ravenet was looking at him. His eyes sad but warm with a slight upturn of his lips. Naruto clears his throat and Sasuke looks away. 

"The sun set looks pretty... I couldn't see it from my room at the hospital." Sasuke says suddenly.

So he was in the hospital this whole time? Naruto visibily winces. The two watch as the sun falls behind a line of trees and mountains. Pinks and oranges dust the sky. Sasuke looks over at Naruto again. 

His skin is golden, his hair is golden. His clothes are worn and Sasuke doesn't want to think about how bad his sandals probably are. There's three scars on each of Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke had always wondered what they were from. Maybe he's a cat. Sasuke can't see them now because they are turned away but, Naruto's eyes are blue. Blue like an ocean. Or a cloudless sky. 

Sasuke chuckles to himself. Naruto snorts in response. The street laps have begun to turn on and the two rise and leave the dock. Sasuke walks next to Naruto closely. Close enough that their shoulders would graze every few steps. Neither of them say anything till they approach Naruto's apartment building. Naruto turns to leave and if he'd ran off instead of walked he would've missed the small words whispered by Sasuke. 

"Thank you, Naruto.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little late but it's here my Chickadees! Kidney stones are a pain in the ass. But I'm all good now and I'm seeing a play tomorrow with my girlfriend and her mom! Her mom asked me if I could help her pick out fabrics and yarn from Joann's and that's one of the activities I live for. I love you all, thanks for sticking with me and my fic! See you again soon!


	5. A Taste Of Miso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual conversations among two lonely young ninjas. Lots of moments well spend between the two. And Naruto learns the village secret.

"What's your favorite color?" 

".....black. Yours?" 

"That's boring! Mine's orange!"

"Tsk, figures." 

"What's the supposed to mean-"

"Favorite food." 

"Ichiraku ramen. What about you, jerk?" 

".....tomatoes." 

Naruto stifles a laugh, "really?" 

"Mhmm. We... I used to have a tomato plant. But it... uh... died." 

Naruto shifts from his laying position on the dock to a sitting one. It had already been seven months since the Uchiha massacre. Naruto still got annoyed at the Uchiha boy every once in a while while they were at the academy but when they were at the dock... it was different. Like they became two different people. Naruto was quieter. Sasuke spoke more. Sasuke has yet to speak about the massacre. He hasn't mentioned anything about Itachi either. 

Sasuke sits up, "what's... your birthday?" 

"October tenth. Why?" 

Sasuke shakes his head, "just wondering, I guess." 

"Well, when's your's then?" Naruto asks with a cocked head.

"Next Tuesday." Sasuke replies quietly. 

"Next Tuesday! What do you want?!" Naruto demands, his face getting close to Sasuke's. 

"Do you even have money to buy a present?" Sasuke asks warily as he leans away from Naruto. It's faint, but there's a slight blush kissing Sasuke's cheeks. 

Naruto scratches his cheek nervously as he replies. "Heh, you're probably right about that." 

On the day of Sasuke's birthday, Naruto is the first one out of the academy doors. He runs as fast as he can. Sasuke doesn't bother following him. Instead, he goes to the dock and practices his fire ball jutsu a few times. The sun is about to set when Naruto shows up at the dock, pink cheeks and dirty hands.

"Hey! Sorry about that! I had to uhh, do something. Sorry!" Naruto bows to Sasuke before stepping on to the dock. Sasuke looks away from him. 

Shaking his head, Sasuke says "It's fine." 

"I wanted to get here sooner since its your birthday! Do you like sweet biscuits? I made some last night!" Naruto takes a small paper-wrapped package out of his pocket before sitting down. The two don't sit so far away from each other these days. Sometimes they're close enough to touch each other. Naruto leaves a little space between them and places the wrapped cookies in between them. 

"I uh... Sure?" Sasuke can't bare to tell him that he's not a fan of sweets. He picks up a biscuit and takes a bite. He immediately regrets it as he tries to choke the bite down. 

"It's uh..." Sasuke coughs. 

Naruto's face drops, he picks one up and takes a bite. 

"Salt... Oh my gods I used salt instead of sugar! Damnit" 

"Pfft, no, it's fine. It's great!" Sasuke can hardly contain his laugh as he speaks. 

"I guess the fish can have them?" There's a twing of guilt in Naruto's voice. 

Sasuke laughs aloud then. It startles Naruto at first but then he joins in after a moment. They feed the rest of the biscuits to the fish and ducks. They finally leave the dock longer after they've ever stayed before. When the two reach Naruto's apartment Naruto does something that surprises the both of them. 

Naruto hugs Sasuke. It's quick and no one was around to see it but Sasuke tenses for that short moment anyway. Just as Sasuke is about to return the hug Naruto releases him and runs to his room. 

"See you tomorrow!" He yells over his shoulder. 

Sasuke doesn't move for a while. His cheeks burn and his heart beats in his throat. When he does move, his body feels a little lighter. He had just started to calm down again when he gets to the compound. But the feel hits his again when he reaches his house. 

There, in the ground by his front porch, is a tomato plant with a little slip of paper that read "Happy Birthday, Sasuke". 

 

"Alright everyone, quiet down." Iruka Sensei says calm but firmly. It takes a moment but the class eventually settles down. 

"You have the opportunity to graduate, get your forehead protectors, and become ninjas!" The students cheer as Iruka finishes. 

"What will be our test Iruka Sensei?" Sakura asks with a raised hand. 

"The shadow clone jutsu." He replies. There were a few cheers and a few worried mumbles but Naruto just lay his forehead against the table. 

"You aren't so good with shadow clones are you?" Sasuke mumbles in a way that sounds more like a statement than a question. 

"Mhmm." Naruto groans. 

"Good luck." Sasuke says warmly, but only quiet enough for Naruto to hear.

"Thanks," Naruto replies with equal quietness. 

Sasuke had done well, of course, while Naruto had... well... he couldn't even make one proper clone. Mizuki Sensei had been kind to Naruto though. He tried talking Iruka Sensei into letting him become a ninja anyways but Iruka's choice held firm. 

Naruto did not pass on to become a ninja. 

After the academy closed for the day it had been a madhouse of families picking up their newly headbanded ninjas. Everyone swarmed Sasuke after hearing about his three shadow clones. Naruto decided that there were way too many people around to act all friendly with the Uchiha. So instead, he people watched from his swing. He and Sasuke made eye contact a few times and every time Sasuke tired to leave he just get stopped again. Naruto was about to leave when Mizuki Sensei placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Wanna go for a walk?" The Sensei suggests and Naruto takes the offer. 

When Sasuke heard that Naruto had "stolen" some stupid important scroll, he didn't believe it. But non the less. There was practically a riot and right in the middle of it was the Hokage. Just before a few grown ninja decide to take it into their own hands the Hokage spoke up.

"Calm down everyone! It's under control! It seems as though Mizuki Sensei was behind the whole thing! This was not the Uzumaki boy's fault! You can all return home now!" The Hokage's voice is loud and firm and after a few murmurs the crowd began to die down. 

Sasuke waited behind a tree as close to the Hokage as possible. He tried to see into that odd ball the Hokage had but he couldn't get a good angle. 

"You don't have to hide." The Hokage waves a hand toward the tree. Sasuke jumps. 

"Oh. Is he okay?" Sasuke tires to sound uninterested but it was apparent in his voice that he cared. 

"Oh he's fine Sasuke." The Hokage turns to face him, "he's fine, so go home and rest. You'll have a busy day tomorrow." 

Sasuke nods slowly then turns and leaves. 

 

"Ah, Naruto! There you are." Mizuki Sensei had found Naruto, who was currently in a sucluded part of the forest area on the edge of Konoha. 

"Oh, hey Mizuki Sensei!" Naruto let out a short laugh as he waves at his Sensei. 

"Now, Naruto, I need you to give me the scroll." Mizuki says calmly as he approaches Naruto. 

"Uh.. Will I thought-" 

"Naruto! Don't give him that scroll!" Iruka Sensei yells as he comes into the small clearing. 

"Don't listen to Iruka. He's been so harsh on you. He wouldn't let you go on to become a ninja even though you've worked so hard."

"Mizuki!"

"He's been lying to you Naruto. They all have! The whole village has a rule that they keep secret from you!" Mizuki said with slight hysteria.

"Stop it Mizuki!"

"Iruka," Naruto says in a hushed tone, "What's this rule...?" 

"No one is supposed to tell you that you're the nine tailed demon fox!" 

Naruto's heart sinks. He's... he knows that he was born on the same day as the attack on the village. But this... this is... is he really that awful monster that killed so many people that night on October tenth? Was he the one that killed the fourth Hokage? This was why the village treated him the way they did.

"Naruto! Don't listen-" 

"That's why everyone in the village hates you. You killed there families! You killed Iruka's parents!" 

"No..." Naruto says in a barely there whisper.

"Listen Naruto, run! Take the scroll somewhere safe!" Iruka gives Naruto a smile after his order. 

Most of what happens next, happens in a blur. A blur of trees and his two Sensei' fighting. Sounds of metal hitting metal. Metal cutting flesh. And a moment later, a large shuriken is headed right towards him. 

This is it, he thinks. This is what's going to kill him. He won't become a ninja let alone the Hokage. He'll never learn about his past. He won't be able to help Sasuke find Itachi. 

He won't get to say goodbye to Sasuke...

But the shuriken doesn't hit him. Instead, Iruka is what crashes into him, shielding him.

"Iruk-"

"I'm sorry. When my parents... after I lost them I didn't have anyone. There wasn't anyone to say 'welcome home' to. No one to acknowledge me. I wasn't so good with school so I acted up to get some to notice me.  
I was in a lot of pain. So you must be in a lot of pain too. And I should have done more to help you. I'm sorry I didn't do a better job. You wouldn't have to feel that kind of pain if I had. So run!" 

He does. Naruto runs as fast as he can. He feels a familiar heat rising in his stomach, his chest, his whole body. Then, he's moving just a little bit faster. And then, he hides. 

There's a lot more fighting, yelling. Then Naruto hears Iruka as clear as a cloudless sky.

"I've acknowledged him as one of my most precious students. He may not be the hardest worker. He gets distracted, he's clumsy so everyone makes fun of him. He's so young, yet he knows what true pain feels like. He isn't the demon fox anymore. He's a member of the hidden leaf village and his name is Naruto Uzumaki." 

Naruto's crying. Gods, he's crying so hard. But he didn't have time to cry because Iruka Sensei was not winning this fight. Not with he injury he got in his back from protecting Naruto from that large shuriken. So Naruto does something crazy. 

He creates shadow clones. But not just one or two. No. He creates a hundred. Thanks to the scroll he 'accidentally' stole. 

A long while later, after two Anbu come to collect the mess that is Mizuki Sensei, the sun begins to rise. And Iruka calling Naruto over to him.

"Yeah? Are you okay Iruka Sensei!" Despite all the chakra he's burned, unable to stay still, Naruto bounces on the balls of his feet.

"I'm alright. And you?" Naruto just nods in responses. 

"Okay, okay. Close your eyes." 

"Why?" Naruto stops bouncing, "what is it!" 

"Just do it!" Naruto closes his eyes and stands still. He feels hands run through his hair, then he feels cool fabric brush his forehead. 

"Open them." Iruka says smoothly. 

Naruto's eyes slide open. Iruka's headband was missing and in his hand is the pair of goggles Naruto always wore. And on his forehead, Iruka's hidden leaf village headband set securely in place. Naruto can't contain his excitement as he tackles Iruka in a hug. Iruka hisses slightly as they hit the ground. 

"Ah, how about we go to Ichiraku's after I get my wounds looked at?" 

"Yes!" 

 

"So you did graduate huh?" Sasuke says in an off-standish way. But, he's actually glad Naruto was able to get his headband after the whole ordeal with Mizuki Sensei that he had just told him about.

"Yeah! Cool right!" Naruto skips a few times then slows down so Sasuke can catch up. They were currently on their way to the academy together.

Naruto was usually almost running late every morning but today he was just way too excited. He had just locked his front door when Sasuke walked past his building. Naruto told him all about what had happened with the scroll and Mizuki Sensei. Sasuke looked uninterested but Naruto saw a slight upturn in the corners of his lips when he'd thought Naruto wasn't paying attention. 

Villagers still stayed away from Naruto though. He still pulls pranks every once in a while. His sexy jutsu was always a go-to for him. But, the villagers avoided Sasuke as well. Ever since the massacre. Naruto didn't like the distance that had grown between the villagers and the Uchiha boy but there wasn't much he could do about it. Not now at least...

"Were are you going?" Naruto, lost in thought, jumped at the sudden sound of Sasuke's voice. 

"Right, sorry. Maybe my stomach was leading me towards Ichiraku's!" Naruto tried to play off the distraction. 

Sasuke just eyes him for a moment before mumbling a "whatever" and heading to the front doors of the academy. Naruto follows. 

It's a bit... chaotic to say the least. Everyone was talking about eachother's headbands, their exam test they'd done. Who's team they'd be on. Of course, all the girls were fighting over Sasuke. And since the room was so chaotic it made it hard for the two boys to calmly and quietly find their seats. Someone bumps Naruto into Sasuke. Embarrassing since the only time they've ever touched was that quick hug Naruto had given him on his birthday. 

Which is nothing compared to what happens next. Another kid slams into Naruto again. You see, Naruto and Sasuke are the same height. So, it was both very and not surprising that their lips met. 

Thanks to some hyped up kids, Sasuke and Naruto were kissing. Well, past tense since they separated as quickly as they could. 

"Oh... my gods I'm sorry!" Naruto cant even remember who this kid is. But he wasn't to know now so he can curse him later. 

The room had fallen into silence, give the few whispers of confusion. And the angry growls from the girls. Naruto panics and dives for his seat, sitting completely still once he's settled. Sasuke on the other hand, he's still standing in the walk away as if he's frozen in place. He doesn't move till Iruka Sensei enters the room. 

 

Naruto avoids Sasuke for the rest of the day. He doesn't go to the dock. Not because he's afraid Sasuke will beat the living crap out of him but because... 

He can't get the feeling of Sasuke's lips out of his head. 

Sasuke does go to the bridge. He thinks about how much its gonna ware him out to be on a team with both Naruto and Sakura. Sakura is loud and clingy but she's book smart so that'll come in handy. But Naruto, he's just a mess of seemingly endless energy. He thinks about Naruto..

The kiss was an accident, he thinks. He wasn't paying much attention to anyone but himself and Naruto. But their lips had met. 

All Sasuke can remember is the softness of his skin and the faint taste of miso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry my Chikadees! It's week late. I have no excuses. But chapter five is here and ready to be enjoyed. I've been busy working on cosplay stuff for a convention I'm working at in April so I apologize ahead of time if my updates come late. Well, love you all! Mama Chikadee out!

**Author's Note:**

> My time is kind of...crazy in terms of set dates. Being a single mom can be kind of hectic so I apologize if I can't update once a week. I like the idea of feedback so by all means feed my back. That was lame, sorry. Anyways, see you around my chickadees! So, first chapter! Hopefully I'll get better at this..


End file.
